lasts
by le.clarius
Summary: Matamu masih terbuka, kosong dan dingin, mengejar bayangan sosok Italy kecil, dengan curl memantul-mantul saat ia melangkah maju mundur untuk menyapu lantai rumahmu—namun untuk dirimu yang sekarang, menangkap bayangan itu adalah sesuatu yang nihil. HRE/Chibitalia.


**LASTS**

—**_disavowal:_**

Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

_—**within this fanfiction:**_

OOC_ maybe_._ Character's death_. _2nd POV used_. Pendek.

.

* * *

.

Tubuh kecil. Terbaring, tergeletak di tengah tanah berumput yang terpercik lumpur merah. Darah dan jasad, daging yang terpisah dari tubuh aslinya, senjata yang tak lagi bisa diangkat, potongan seragam tentara yang tak lagi mampu berdiri dan berperang.

Sepasang mata biru terbuka, kosong dan tak lagi memiliki sinarnya. Kulit itu kini pucat dan dihiasi oleh merah anyir nan memuakkan. Telinga terbuka, seakan bisa menangkap nyanyian angin yang berderu keras nan pilu. Musim dingin menyelimuti tubuh itu dengan tebal halimun sepucat kertas.

Namun tak lagi—

Ah, kalau saja kau mengerti. _Imperium Romanum Sacrum_. Nama itu agung dan megah, tersemat pada tubuh mungilmu. Dan apakah kau tak merasa akan gila oleh begitu banyaknya mata—_Papal_,_ Emperor_,_ Dukes__,_ Hohenstaufen, Habsburg—yang memandang padamu, begitu masifnya harap yang ditempatkan di atas pundakmu?

Berat yang kau bawa selama hidup singkatmu, tersauh akan tubuh kecilmu untuk bisa jadi besar dan kuat di tengah tanah Eropa yang meraung dengan persaingan di sana dan di sini.

Sayang, pernahkah terpikir olehmu, betapa dingin duniamu? Akankah kau membisikkan kata-kata benci, mengutuk dunia dan isinya?

Ah, mereka yang mengenalmu tak mungkin bisa membayangkan kalau kau bisa mendengki dan membenci. Kau kecil, mungil, manis, dan masih banyak lagi—dan kau tahu Italy pasti setuju kalau kau bukan seseorang yang bisa mem_benci_.

Masih terpatri jelas, kau masih bisa membayangkannya setiap saat—hari itu, yang jauh terpendam dalam hitungan kala berabad lamanya—saat si kecil Italy, rambut sepia yang lembut dengan _curl _di salah satu sisi, baju _maid _pinjaman dari Hungary, tubuh sama mungilnya, dan sepasang mata yang jenuh dengan kepolosan, mendadak ada di rumahmu, menyapu lantai dengan gesit—dengan tubuh kecilnya.

Hari-harimu selanjutnya terlewat dengan memandangi Italy—Italy, Italy, dan Italy—ketika ia terseok-seok dengan ember penuh berisi air, suara kecilnya saat ia mengeluh tak suka makanan yang ada di piringnya—sampai kau tak bisa membayangkan hari-hari yang kau lewatkan _sebelum_ Italy, sebelum rasa hangat yang selalu menggerayangi wajahmu saat kau berada di dekatnya jadi pertanda dari sesuatu yang jauh lebih... signifikan.

Ah, Italy yang manis, selalu berakhir dengan kata-kata meminta maaf dan ampun tanpa alasan ketika kau berbicara padanya.

Tapi kau tak pernah menyesal atau mengeluh, karena ini Italy. Di rumahmu. Dan betapa hatimu ingin memeluk sosoknya, menciumnya, menyayanginya, tak pernah melepas gadis imut paling polos yang pernah kau temui. Karena itulah, saat ia menolak untuk bergabung denganmu dan membentuk kerajaan yang besar seperti Rome dulu, tak ada kuasa yang cukup untuk menghentikan air mata yang menggenang penuh di balik kelopak matamu.

Namun tak ada waktu untuk menyesal, ketika hantu di balik cakrawala mulai menampakkan dirinya padamu.

Perang, datang membayangi kerajaanmu, Kecil.

Kau berangkat ke medan, dengan dada penuh membuncah, dengan janji untuk kembali berada di lidah, terucap dan terikat bersama Italy. Ia memberimu sapunya. Kau menciumnya—_"aku menyukaimu, sejak tahun 900"_. Selamat tinggal tak terucap, tapi _"aku akan menunggumu"_.

Dan setelah itu, kau tak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya. Karena kau tak pernah menemukan lubang untuk lolos dari perang itu; yang bertahun-tahun tak berhenti berkobar. Membuat siapapun gila dengan tensinya dan menghantui setiap-tiap dari malam kala sepasang mata biru terpejam dan kesadaranmu luluh.

Tigapuluh tahun lamanya—dan saat segalanya reda, kau bisa merasakan dirimu setengah _pudar_. Kau bisa melihat dirimu akan berakhir seperti Rome, seperti juga Germania. Segalanya terasa pupus; Barbarossa tak akan pernah bangun kembali dari tidurnya dan gagak-gagak tak pernah berhenti terbang di atas gunungnya.

Lalu 1802 menyaksikan, saat _Holy Roman Emperor_ terakhir jatuh ke lututnya di hadapan orang Perancis itu—dan itulah _akhir_ yang tergores untuk dirinya. Kaupun ikut jatuh, hanya lebih jauh, lebih keras, lebih _untuk-selamanya _daripada Francis II. Karena setelahnya lelaki itu masih bisa bangkit bersama Austria—_Doppelkaiser_, tetapi kau pudar sepenuhnya ke dalam zulmat.

Angin berbisik sendu, melolongkan kenyataan bahwa tak ada lagi kebangkitan untuknya, tak ada lagi kejayaan menantinya. Kesempatan kedua hanya omong kosong—ya, sudah lama sekali sejak ia kehilangan kekuatannya. Tersesat dalam kecamuk tak terprediksi. Impian untuk jadi seperti Rome menguap sudah—kau berakhir seperti dirinya, menghilang, sebelum sempat mengecap manis kemenangan.

Dan sekarang, semua sudah terlambat. Ketika musim dingin menggelayuti bayu, tak lagi tubuhmu bergerak. Tak lagi pikirmu bertanya dan tak lagi rasa merambat. Ketika segalanya diambil pergi dalam satu napas terakhir, tak ada harap untuk kembali. Matamu masih terbuka, kosong dan dingin, mengejar bayangan sosok Italy kecil, dengan _curl_ memantul-mantul saat ia melangkah maju mundur untuk menyapu lantai rumahmu—namun untuk dirimu yang sekarang, menangkap bayangan itu adalah sesuatu yang nihil.

Ah, rindu. Tak terperi dan tak tersampaikan. Kini hanyut dalam pelukan beku dan lolong pilu musim dingin, dinyanyikan untuk menyambut datangnya dirimu ke dunia yang lain, memberimu kenyataan bahwa kali ini, kali ini tak akan ada lagi Italy.

Sampai kapanpun—

[**end**]

* * *

_footnotes_

_Imperium Romanum Sacrum_; Holy Roman Empire dalam bahasa Latin. _Emperor_ merujuk pada _Holy Roman Emperor _yang dipilih oleh para _pope_. Hohenstaufen adalah _royal house _yang memegang kekuasaan di HRE, sementara House of Habsburg di Austria. Salah satu raja dari House of Hohenstaufen, Frederick I disebut Barbarossa atau "Janggut merah" dalam bahasa Italia, memiliki legenda sebagai pahlawan yang tertidur. Disebutkan bahwa Barbarossa akan bangun ketika gagak berhenti terbang di gunung dan mengembalikan Jerman ke kejayaan masa kunonya.

1802, Battle of Austerlitz, Francis II sebagai_ Holy Roman Emperor_ terakhir dikalahkan oleh Napoleon dan menyebabkan HRE dihapus sepenuhnya. Selanjutnya ia mendirikan Empire of Austria, dan dirinya mendapat gelar _Emperor of Austria_, disebut sebagai satu-satunya_ Doppelkaiser_ (kaisar berganda) di dalam sejarah.

* * *

saya tahu fic ini random sekali, tapi tetep; review?

—lele


End file.
